


Death Wish

by pearliegrimm



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearliegrimm/pseuds/pearliegrimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo’s eyes widen slightly through his shaded glasses. Glancing down at his clothes for a split second, he notes the lack of his signature bow tie.<br/>He stays silent, to Shinra's chagrin.<br/>“Did you happen to forget it-?“<br/>“-Yeah-“<br/>“-At someone else’s place?”</p><p>“...Piss off, Shinra.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Wish

After many varying years of kinda-sorta friendship with Shizuo Heiwajima, Shinra was rather aware of the other’s emotions just from a single gesture or glance. For example; if he was throwing something larger than a lamp post- he was probably really angry.

But one day on a fine morning, walking along a metropolitan strip in Ikebukuro he saw a new shade of pissed in Shizuo that he’d never seen before in his many years of knowing the man.

It was oddly quiet- which was unusual in itself. The blonde seemed to be _fuming_ but didn’t seem to want to make a big fuss about it.

Which was even more odd. It looked like he had a secret to keep.

Squinting his eyes at his old classmate, Shinra seemed to notice even more aspects that weren’t quite… orthodox for Shizuo.

For one; His clothes were dishevelled- they were rumpled beyond belief. It was hardly the customary, fresh, steamed, ironed uniform duplicates from his brother that he treasured. No, they did pay a resemblance to the bar tender get up- but it was just so messy it was difficult to even identify it.

Almost like he slept in it…

The blonde did seem rather… tired.

Shinra tried not to screech with anticipation at the mere suggestion of something as scandalous as this. For as long as he’d known Shizuo, Shinra had never seen the blonde with any kind of romantic relationship present.

And now this…

Curiosity eating up at his insides, (Out of concern for his friend of course, Shinra was absolutely never one to pry or be a busybody- no matter how much Celty insisted he was.) The underground doctor decided to cut his losses on becoming a private investigator and straight up ask Shizuo himself. After all, he was never really afraid of Shizuo Heiwajima- especially when faced with gossip as juicy as this.

With that kind of faultless logic clear in his mind, the underground doctor took purposeful steps straight towards the unsuspecting blonde several metres ahead of him.

Another point he realised on further inspection… Shizuo seemed to have misplaced his iconic black tie.

Proving the doctor’s theory even further.

Wonderful.

Now to get Shizuo to admit it himself.

“Hiya, Shizuo!” Shinra greeted cheerfully upon arrival acting innocently with his hands folded behind his back.

Shizuo looked up glumly, like he definitely didn’t want to be found by anyone he knew right now.

Probably because they would ask questions on his… dishevelled appearance.

“Shinra.” He acknowledges with a nod of his head.

“Did you get into another fight?” Shinra continues-

Pfft, if there was another fight Shinra would have definitely heard it through the entire city.

Unless it was another kind of ‘fight’…

“No…” Shizuo dismisses, “Just taking a walk.”

“But your clothes look so rumpled.” Shinra pushes, for once in his life glad that Celty isn’t with him so he could question as much as he wanted.

“My washing machine fucked up.”

“Hmmm.” Shinra hums, sing song. “Then why are you missing your tie?”

Shizuo’s eyes widen slightly through his shaded glasses. Glancing down at his clothes for a split second.

He stays silent.  
“Did you happen to forget it-“

“-Yeah-“

“-At someone else’s place?”

The blonde huffs, “No, you’ve definitely got the wrong idea. I just got… tied up and must have forgotten it somewhere.”

“Ne, ne, don’t be so coy, Shizuo, come on don’t hold out on me.”

“Piss off.”

“Not until you tell me!”

Shizuo’s eyebrows twitch and he lifts up Shinra up into the air by his doctor’s coat. “Do you want to die?”

Shinra sighs unperturbed and unflinching, “Come on, Shizuo~ It’s that Varona girl, right? She really looks up to you so it would definitely make sense.”

Shizuo’s face doesn’t change.

Wrong.

Shinra looks down at his still elevated feet, disappointed.

But who else could it really be?

“Shizu-Chan!” Comes a voice from a couple of metres away.

The blonde drops Shinra on his tail bone at the sound of it- clenching his fists.

Shinra watches as Izaya Orihara prances up to Shizuo, gleeful as usual with a classic smirk on his face.

He waves a black piece of fabric at his face. As he closes in on the taller man, Izaya steps on his tip toes and fastens the accessory to the nape of Shizuo’s neck.

“You forgot your tie at my place last night, silly.” Izaya chides.

Shinra suppresses as a gasp of pure astonishment at the two of them looking at each other without actually killing each other.

“So, Shizuo, when you say you got tied up, did you actually mean-“

“Piss off, Shinra.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me @pearlegrimm on tumblr ;)


End file.
